Untitled
by Beany09
Summary: I still jump everytime th phone rings." "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." "....A 750,000 bail is going to keep me away from you, think again." SasuNaru! I also need a title.
1. Chapter 1

I'm writing this one shot because Alternative Twilight is at a road block. It's my Halloween story even though it's not scary. At least I don't think it is. But leave a review, please. Also, there is a lot of dialogue in this story, so be warned.

Disclaimer: George said I could fill the entire house with Sasuke and Itachi stuff, but I'd still never own them. Or the rights to the series.

Warnings: yaoi, stalking, language (?), violence(?), and anything else someone might find needs a warning.

I also need a title for this story. If you have an idea let me know!

Inspiration music: Future Love by Kristina DeBarge, Fireflies by Owl City, I Can't Do This by Plumb, I Want to Know What Love Is by Mariah Carey

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blonde quickly rushed up the steps and knocked on the door of the house. He thought he had heard the breathing again. The door was opened soon after his knock and he was rushed inside. He looked around his friends house, her curtains were all drawn shut and the only lights that were on, were the ones in the foyer and living room. The dark and drab place her house become was not her, she was bright and cheerful, like he was once.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan."

The pink haired girl smiled and hugged him. "Don't worry yourself, Naruto. Now they are here. So why don't we go tell them?"

Naruto nodded. Sakura had some friends in the police force who could help him with his problem. He hoped. Sakura showed him into the living room, she sat him next to one of the officers. The man had dark hair which was spiked.

Thank you for coming. This is Naruto." Sakura pointed to the blonde. "I didn't tell them much. But, Sasuke and Itachi tell me that these people are the best." She was addressing Naruto, who nodded.

"Well I guess I better tell everyone the whole story. We don't have much time." Naruto wrung his hands in nervousness. "About a month ago I got a strange phone call. The caller said, 'Stop eating that unhealthy stuff.' I was having some ramen at the time. I was a little freaked out, but I forgot about after a couple of days. The next call came when I was over here at Sakura's. This time they said 'I can't see what you are doing when you are at his girl's house. Stop visiting her.' It was the same voice and I got really scared. The calls came more frequent. They would call and say stuff that I was doing at he time, whether I was showering or eating or even watching TV. This person even started telling me what to wear, how to do my hair, everything." Naruto took a deep breath. "It didn't take long for Sakura and I to figure out that I was being stalked. Next, we figured out he can't see or hear what goes on in her house either. I've been staying here for long periods of time." Naruto stopped to blink tears from his eyes and Sakura picked up from there.

"I helped Naruto write down Everytime he called, every gift he sent. Those are in a trunk upstairs, second door on the right." One of the officers nodded and sent another one upstairs. "I used the limited training that I got from You, Itachi," She pointed to a man in the corner. "and Sasuke to determine he must work an office job. He never calls Naruto between eight am and six pm. It's always before or after those times."

Naruto had calmed down to help Sakura. "He also never let's me talk when he calls. He calls says what he needs to say and hangs up."

Sakura nodded. "That's it. That's the whole story." She turned to Itachi. "Please help him. He needs his life back."

~x~

Itachi looked over at his brother who was watching the blonde he was sitting next to. He looked back over at the expectant girl.

"Since, it is you asking Sakura-chan I can't say no."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you so much."

Itachi smiled before sliding into business mode. "Shikamaru, Ino go get the tracing equipment. Be careful though, if Mr. -" He turned to Naruto.

"Please call me Naruto."

"if Naruto's stalker is out here he'll be suspicious and may not call." The two nodded and left. Itachi turned to Naruto. "I know he never let's you talk but today try to get a word or two in to keep him talking, okay?" Naruto nodded, but Itachi kept talking. "Don't ask him why he's doing this. He's under an illusion that you two are together. (1) Ask things that'll make him happy. Try to inflate his ego. I know this is a lot to take in, but I'll be here and so will my brother. Do you think you can do it?"

"Yeah."

The other two officers returned with the equipment and they quickly helped the brothers set up.

"So you all are officers?"

Sasuke snorted at the blonde's question. "No, dobe. My brother is the head of the BAU in Quantico. He's FBI. I'm a detective. And Shikamaru and Ino work with my brother."

Naruto crossed his arms. "Don't call people names teme. How does Sakura know you?"

"She met Ino and Shikamaru when she moved up here for college. I met her through them and she met my brother through me."

Naruto turned to Sakura. "You made me work my butt off in school, so I could go to college here cause you said you had no friends."

"How did you and Sakura meet, dobe?"

"Teme, don't call people names. We met through our parents. They were friends."

"I hate to interrupt your conversation, but Naruto may I borrow your phone for a few seconds?"

Naruto jumped at the sexy voice. He handed Itachi with a blush.

_One point for me._ Itachi thought. _Going to have to try harder little brother._

Sasuke sent a small glare to his brother. He quickly shook his head. Why did he care if Itachi took the blonde? He was startled out of his thoughts by a cell phone ringing. Itachi quickly silenced everyone and Naruto answered, putting it on speaker.

"H-hello?"

"Naruto," a voice purred. "I noticed that you weren't at home. You're over at _her _house aren't you?"

"Y-yeah. I am."

"What have I told you about going over there?"

"I'm sorry." Naruto whispered. "But she's my friend. I can't not visit her."

"But, you love me." The voice shouted. "You have to do what I say."

Naruto cringed. "I'm really sorry." His voice broke as he said it, tears leaking from his eyes.

"Shh, I'm sorry baby. Don't cry. I hate it when you cry." Sasuke thought the same thing before mentally hitting himself.

"Naruto sniffed twice before answering. "I -" He was quickly cut off by Sasuke.

"Don't say you forgive him We don't want to spur him on. Change the subject. Keep it on you."

Naruto nodded. "What do you like best about me? I never was told."

"Your eyes. They are so expressive. I fell in love with you when you smiled at me with them."

"Thank you." Itachi nodded to Naruto. "I'm glad you talked to me today. I have to go now."

The other line was already dead.

~x~

Naruto was sitting next to Sasuke again. They were waiting for the results of the tracer.(2)

"So, dobe, you moved here just for Sakura, huh?"

"Yeah, well, she's been my best friend since middle school."

"Middle School? I thought you guys grew up together?"

"We did, but she's four years older than me. She didn't hang out with me till middle school."

Sasuke was surprised. "You're only 19?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah."

Itachi entered before any more words could be exchanged. "The number was traced back to a payphone, two blocks from here. We sent a team over there but, as you can guess, he was gone."

Naruto nodded slowly before standing up. "What's next?"

"Well, for tonight, you stay over at Sakura's and tomorrow we will head over to your apartment to see if we can find anything over there. We'll also post a guard here and at your place."

Naruto nodded. "My address is 4960 West Ave. Apartment 12."

Itachi wrote it down before send Ino and Shikamaru back to the police station. The brother's packed up the remaining items and headed to the door, Sakura following. Naruto got up to follow but stopped short of being seen to listen in.

"I hope you catch this guy. Naruto is like my little brother."

"I understand. I promise we will do our best."

"Thank you." was whispered.

~x~

Naruto was awaken by knocking on the door. He heard Sakura rushing around to answer it. He stretched and went to the doorway of his room. He wished he could answer the door for her. By the second knock , Sakura was already half way down the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

She opened the door to find an irate Sasuke standing on the other side.

"Sasuke! Come in, please." He did so. "Can I get you something? Coffee? Tea?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Is Naruto ready?"

Sakura shook her head "No. He's still sleeping."

Sasuke sighed. "Of course, he is."

"Actually, I'm right here." Naruto stood in the doorway of the kitchen in a pair of jeans and shirt. He looked completely casual and calm, like he was going out with friends, not a guard.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah" a nod "I am."

Sasuke nodded back and turned to Sakura. "We're going to have you stay here. This is one of the few places Naruto can be right now. If you leave, who knows what the unsub could do to your house."

Sakura just shrugged. "Whatever helps."

~x~

Sasuke pulled up next to another dark car. The apartment building was located in a quiet neighborhood. It didn't look any different than the other buildings around it. Sasuke looked over at his blonde passenger, who was deep in thought.

"We're here." Sasuke's voice startled Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Oh. I see." His voice was low.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't think I can do this." Sasuke noticed that the blonde was shaking slightly and tears fell on his pants. "He can see my every move when I'm in there. He knows who's been through my house and what they touched. He knows everything I've done. He knows what I've thought of doing. I can't sleep cause what of he's watching me then too?" He was close to being hysteric.

Before he thought of his actions, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him to his chest and rubbed his back. "It's ok. I won't let him harm you. I promise."

"You can't promise something like that"

"Why not?"

"Cause you don't know if everything's going to turn out alright."

"I'm an Uchiha, I do know this things."

Naruto laughed, but the laughter soon turned back to tears. Sasuke let Naruto cry in his chest for a few more minutes. "Come on. We have to go see what the others found."

Naruto sniffed and rose his head to look at Sasuke. His eyes were brightened from the tears and Sasuke almost kissed him right then and there. His stalker was right. His eyes were "-beautiful."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "What's beautiful?"

Sasuke blushed. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. "N-nothing. Let's go."

Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke to his apartment.

~x~

Naruto's apartment wasn't huge, so by the time Sasuke and Naruto got to it, the team was done.

"We didn't find anything unusual in his apartment."

Sasuke sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. "I see, thank you."

Naruto was standing behind Sasuke, he was crestfallen. "What do we do, now?"

"We get you back to Sakura's." Sasuke walked away.

~x~

"Something's not right."

"How do you know?"

"See that pink scarf in the window? When we were younger we'd place a scarf in the window to let each other know there was a problem. That's her scarf."

Sasuke pulled out his gun. "Stay in the car. As soon as I'm out lock the doors."

He pretty much teleported out of the car and Naruto quickly locked all the doors. He watched as Sasuke moved to the front door and entered. There was a knocking on his window and he saw that an officer was next to his window.

"Sir, what's going on?"

"Please, go call Itachi Uchiha from the BAU unit and tell him that there's a situation at Sakura Haruno's house."

The officer nodded. "Are you ok?"

Naruto nodded. "Just hurry."

The officer ran off and Naruto relaxed in his seat. There was a tapping on his window again. "I'm sorry. Who did you want me to call?"

Naruto sighed and rolled down the window. "Uchiha Itachi. He's from the BAU.

"Ah, thank you."

"No prob-" Naruto was cut off from a blow to his head.

~x~

Sasuke knew that what he was doing was stupid. But he didn't care. He only wanted to keep the blonde safe. He didn't know where this sudden brash thinking came from, but he didn't dare fight. Years of being around police officers as well as being one taught him that. There was a bump and he reeled around and pointed his gun at a bound and gagged Sakura. He rushed over and un-gagged her before untying her.

"What happened?"

"He must have come in through the back. I never saw him. I was heading upstairs one minute, the next, I'm bound and gagged." Her eyes widened suddenly. "He knew about it, Sasuke. He knew about our secret signal. We never told anyone."

Sasuke's eyes widened too. "Shit!" He was out the door before Sakura could stand up.

~x~

Sasuke was pacing Sakura's living room. His brother and the rest of the team had arrived nearly an hour ago.

"We have to go find him."

"We don't know where he could've taken Naruto."

"I don't care, Itachi. We have to find him now!"

"Why's he so special?" Itachi's question stopped Sasuke dead in his tracks. "You've only known this boy for about 20 hours. This isn't a fairytale, you can't be in love with him."

Sasuke didn't move once. "I don't know, Itachi. But, I plan on bringing him back to find out."

"Well, I think my team is ready to profile this man."

~x~

Itachi, Sasuke his team, the other officer's working on the case and Sakura were all in a small conference room. Itachi started

"Our unsub is a male somewhere in his middle twenties. He's a white male. He's pretty average, someone you'd pass on the street and never spare a second glance. Underneath this mundane exterior is a genius with a quick temper. If anyone w\says the wrong thing he could go off. He works an ordinary job a nine to five. He's probably a repair man of some kind. He has a disability of some kind, but it's unnoticeable, but to him it makes him unattractive. He fixated on Naruto, just because he was being polite or nice. He won't hurt Naruto unless any one of us gives us a reason. He probably has an apartment in the same neighborhood. We may have even met him already.(3)"

The profile was finished and Itachi walked away. Sakura ran up to catch him.

"I have met him."

"Really? When?"

"About two weeks before Naruto started getting the strange calls and stuff."

"How?"

"He came over to repair my sink. I had to leave for work in the middle though, so Naruto came over. I accidentally told him about the scarves when I almost put on my pink one. He might have gotten Naruto's info from my day planner."

"What's his name?"

"Patrick Monroe"

~x~

Naruto's hands were tied together, but other than that he was capable of movement. He wished he had taken that self defense class with Sakura when she was 15.

"Do you like it?" The brown haired man asked. They were sitting in a dirty Volkswagon van, but Naruto nodded anyway. "Yeas, it's -uh- lovely."

The man seemed pleased. "I bought it just for us."

"Really? How nice."

He smiled again. "you know, you are the first boy I've ever been in love with."

"Really?"

Patrick grabbed Naruto's hands and looked him in the eyes. Naruto just wanted to pull away. "I'm not gay. I'm just in love with you."

Naruto nodded. "I understand."

Patrick seemed relieved. "Good. I thought we could spend the rest of our lives here. The beach is nice. But, it's close to your friend so you can still visit her."

"I'd like that."

"I'm nice, right?"

"Y-yeah."

Patrick smiled. "Good, I'm going to go get some food. Stay here." Naruto nodded. As soon as he left, Naruto lunged for the forgotten cell and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Please, I've been kidnapped and don't have much time. Connect me to the Konoha police, I need to speak to Uchiha Sasuke."

"Right away." Ringing started soon after.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He answered bored.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto! Where are you? Do you hear any noises? Are you okay? Wh-"

"Teme! I don't have much time. I'm fine, but I have no clue where I am. I'm near a beach near Sakura's though. Listen the guy who took me is psychotic, tell everyone to be careful. I can hear him coming back. I gotta go." He quickly hung up and set the phone back before rushing back to where he was originally.

"I hope you like hot dogs." Patrick handed Naruto a hotdog with pickle relish and ketchup.

"Thank you."

~x~

Sasuke quickly found Sakura in the cafeteria nursing a cup of coffee.

"Where's the closest beaches to your house?"

She was startled by the loud question. "There's only one. Remer Beach."

Sasuke was out of the cafeteria almost as fast as he entered.

"Remer Beach?"

Sakura nodded.

~x~

Itachi followed his brother. "Why'd you wanna know about Remer Beach?"

"Naruto called like ten minutes ago. He's being held at the closest beach to Sakura's house."

Itachi was on his radio, telling all involved where to go.

~x~

Naruto heard the sirens first. His mental grin fell when Patrick pulled out a gun and pushed him through the door of the van , then followed, holding a gun to his head.

Police surrounded the van. Naruto could see Sasuke and Itachi right in the front.

"Drop the gun, Mr. Monroe." Itachi ordered.

"No, me and Naruto are going to go off and get married and live happily ever after."

"Mr. Monroe, no one wants to hurt you or him, but you have to let him go."

"Why?"

"Cause if your gun goes off by accident, Naruto will get hurt, won't he?"

Patrick nodded. "Yeah." He lowered the gun and took a step to the left. As soon as he did, he was surprised and jumped on by two or three officers. As soon as he was secure, Sasuke rushed over to Naruto and untied him. Naruto hugged him as soon as he was free.

"Thank you, for keeping your promise." He whispered.

"I told you, I'm an Uchiha."

Naruto laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood against his apartment door. "Dinner was wonderful."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

He looked up to see dark eyes staring back. "Are you busy next Saturday?" He whispered.

"Yep," was whispered back. "U have a trial I have to attend."

"Oh, yeah. It's hard to believe it's been three months."

Sasuke chuckled. "Did you forget, dobe?"

"I try to." Sasuke looked down guiltily, he raised his arm and stroked Naruto's cheek.

"I'm sorry. That was insensitive."

"No, it's okay. I should try to get over it."

"You are. Just by going out."

"I still jump when the phone rings though."

Sasuke stopped rubbing Naruto 's cheek causing Naruto to look up. "You will, in time be over it, but you need to go as slow or as fast as it takes you, okay?"

Naruto nodded.

"Good." Sasuke closed the small space between them with a kiss, Naruto responding quickly, wrapping his arms around the taller man. Sasuke licked sealed lips which opened to the silent question. Sasuke separated when they needed air.

"I'll see you later."

"Bye." Naruto pecked Sasuke and opened the door to his house. He set his keys down next to his phone. He noticed he had a message, so he pressed play.

"_Did you think a restraining order and a 750,000 bail was going to keep me away from you? You are a whore. Kissing another guy like that. Mark my words, you both will pay."_

Naruto collapsed to the ground, tears streaming uncontrollably down his face. He picked up his cell and pressed speed dial 2.

"Dobe, it's only been eight and half minutes. Miss me already?"

Naruto didn't answer, just sobbed in relief.

"Dobe, what's the matter?"

"S-Sasuke, someone released him. He left a message on my machine."

"Dobe lock your door. I'll be right over."

"K-kay." He hung up the phone and locked the door. Eight minutes later, Sasuke secret knock resonated through the whole living room. Naruto double checked through his peephole, before letting him in. Sasuke strode into the apartment and Naruto collapsed into his arms crying.

Sasuke held him all night.

_This used to be a funhouse, now it's filled with evil clowns._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Originally this was going to be a one shot but

A. I really wanted to put this up and

B. I'm not quite sure where I want this to go.

So for now it's going to stay a one shot, but I feel it's too open to just stop.

The only song you should really listen to while reading this is 'Future Love' by Kristina DeBarge.

(1) Got that from Criminal Minds

(2) I'm not an expert, so I have no idea what it's actually called.

(3) Once again, I got this from Criminal Minds.

Song lyric at the end is from Pink's 'Funhouse'

Let me know if I should continue.

^_^ Ciao


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! Thanks so much guys. It's so hard to express how much I appreciate your guys reviews. I am just so happy when people like or love my stories. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as they did the first one.

Random fun facts: In chapter one when Patrick hands Naruto his hotdog, that's how I eat my hotdogs.

Also this line: "U have a trial I have to attend." is actually supposed be "I have a trial I have to attend."

Disclaimer: George found my Sasuke plushie in his bed. As well as my replica Itachi doll in his room. He told me that I still couldn't have either of them in real life.

Warnings are the same in the last chapter.

Review replies:

cookie0monsta: Thank you so much.

allen niichan: Thanks so much! ^_^

chi: Thanks so much! I'm glad he creeped at least one person out. XD

doros: Haha. I was actually watching Criminal Minds as I typed the first chapter. Lol.

soraknight: OMG, Thanks so much!

Mary-before I became a member: Thank you. I'm so glad you love it!

Missheartless: I love the way you wrote your review. ^_^

Musicandloverrock: Well, I never tried to hide it. Lol. I'm glad you guessed it as well!

Kitsune-Nin: Stalkers _ARE_ creepy though. I'm glad you love that line. Poor Sasuke thinking the same thing as a creepy stalker.

Rosethorn: I am! I am!

ForeverShallNatureThrive: )= Now I feel bad. I hope this chapter helps you sleep.

Inspiration music: Down by Jay Sean, Two is Better than One by Boys Like Girls (feat. Taylor Swift)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure that we didn't have to be there today?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, it's just witness preparation. We'll have to be there tomorrow. Then on Monday the actual trial starts and we will have to be there all the time."

Sakura laid her hand on top of Naruto's. "I'm going to be there with you every day and Hinata said she'd be there as much as she could and you know Kiba and Neji will be there whenever Hinata is. Not to mention, Sasuke will be there."

Naruto blushed. "He kissed me last night."

Sakura gasped.

"On the lips this time."

Sakura squealed at this news, the barista glared at her. "He did?"

He nodded slowly. "And _he_ was there and saw it."

Sakura lowered her eyes. "But, they arrested him right?"

"Yeah , in violation of his restraining order."

"Well, that's good." Sakura's phone started to ring. "Hello?" "Oh, sorry Professor, I had an emergency." "Yes, it's been resolved. I'll be there as soon as I can." "Thank you." She flipped her phone closed. "I gotta go to class."

Naruto nodded. 'I'll be fine. I have class in about five minutes."

Sakura kissed his cheek and rushed form the student coffee house across campus to her class. Naruto sighed and decided to head to class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke ran a hand across his face. He hated sitting through these things he already knew what he was going to say. He also knew the defense would try to discredit him. He just sat through the past five years of his life and the past three years of cases. He felt a hand clamp on his shoulder. He looked up into his brother's eyes.

"I know you know this already, but the prosecutor is only doing her job."

"I know. I think I'm going to head home and get some sleep."

Itachi waved him off.

~x~

Ringing pulled Sasuke out of his deep slumber.

"Ello?" He was groggy.

"Sasuke? Did I wake you?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you want me to call back?"

"No, you are already on the phone, what's the matter?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to know how the trial prep went."

"Oh, fine. I've done it before. I wouldn't worry. The prosecutor is really good. He's going to jail for a long time with Tsunade on our case."

Naruto released a breath. "That's good. I'm kind of worried about tomorrow."

"You have nothing to worry about. She'll go through everything. And I mean everything."

Naruto let out a breathy laugh. "That's good."

"What's the matter with you? You sound like your out of breath."

"I just got done working out with Sakura. I have to go, she's back. I'll call you when I've finished tomorrow."

"Kay, Bye."

"Bye."

~x~

_The last moving box was set sown in the apartment._

"_Thanks again for helping me move, Sasuke."_

_Sasuke smiled at he blonde. "It's no problem."_

_It had been two weeks after the arrest of Patrick Monroe. Naruto had found another apartment not far from the University he went to and got a new job. He changed his email address, phone number and cell phone company. The only thing he didn't change was his name. Even though everyone had suggested he change his name, he refused to do so, and when asked why, he refused to give an answer. Sasuke looked over at the shorter blonde, who was currently opening a box. _

"_Do you want to go have dinner?" It was out of Sasuke's mouth before he knew it._

_Naruto was in shock, but he slowly turned around and looked at Sasuke. _

"_Y-yeah that sounds nice."_

"_I'll pick you up at seven."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat in the lavishly decorated office. He was very uncomfortable. The prosecutor was a blonde, busty woman. She was busy bustling around the office. She sat across from him, setting a pile of papers and folders on the table between them.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki?"

He nodded.

"Uzumaki?"

"Yes, Uzumaki. Yes, _the_ Uzumaki. Does the defense know of this?"

Tsunade shrugged. "They may, they may not. Just answer every question truthfully. The Defense will find anything to discredit you. I mean anything, Even an 'F' on your kindergarten homework. And they will also milk that one blemish as long as they can. Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded.

"Now I can't do anything unless they overstep their boundaries. Also, don't let them get to you, just answer their questions."

"Okay."

"Now, we are going to go over the questions I'm going to ask you. One more piece of advice, keep your answers as short as possible. That goes for either side, alright?"

Naruto nodded again.

Tsunade grinned. "Good. Let's get started."

~x~

Naruto was sitting on the steps of the courthouse when a car pulled up. He wasn't paying attention as the driver exited the car and walked up and sat next to him

"You were stalked for almost a year and you still don't pay attention to your surroundings?"

Naruto sighed and put his chin on his knees. "I knew it was you." He felt an arm go around him.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

Naruto nodded. "Let's just go, please?"

Sasuke stood up and held out his hand. "Sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first part of the trial was opening statements. Tsunade got to go first. She stood up, brushing imaginary dust off her maroon jacket.

"My client is just nineteen years old. At that age where he's going to start a new life. He came to Konoha because a friend lived here. He was going to college and had a job. He had a great social life with friends he loved. When on of those friends asked him to do a simple favor. His life got turned upside down. He got phone calls and presents, neither that he wanted. He was told whom he could or could not hang out with. The defendant stalked my client. My client didn't feel safe anywhere. Unable to take it any longer, my client and his friend's called in the help of some friends and they found and arrested Mr. Monroe. You'll hear every testimony and every reason to set this man free but remember in the end, Mr. Monroe made a child lose almost two years of his life. Please make the right decision. (1)" With that she sat down with a thump.

The defense attorney stood up and popped his back, then he straightened his tie. "Well, what Miss Sanin said is true. You, as the jury, also have to take in account that my client has a mental disease. He thought with his whole being that he and this young man were deeply in love. What my client needs is not a harsh prison sentence, but counseling and treatment in a facility. (2)"

~x~

The next part was witnesses for the prosecution. Tsunade called Naruto up to the stand first. Sakura followed and so on till Sasuke, whom Tsunade saved for last. After she was finished with her questioning, the judge dismissed the court till the next day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sasuke silently followed the humming blonde up to his apartment. Said, blonde stopped in front of his door and turned to face his older counterpart. _

"_Thank you for dinner. It was lovely like always." This had been the third time Sasuke had taken Naruto out. _

"_I'm glad you enjoyed everything." Sasuke leant down to kiss the blonde, who was shifting nervously, but stopped himself mid lean. He changed his course and kissed the blonde's cheek. _

"_Good night, Naruto." He pretty much bolted down the hall._

"_Night, Sasuke."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning was cross examination. The defense attorney actually mixed the order around. Sasuke gave Tsunade a 'Is that legal?' look. She just shrugged. His questions to everyone were very general and Naruto was slowly relaxing more and more. He called Naruto to the stand.

"Naruto, are you in a relationship?"

"Yes, I am."

"With Detective Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yes."

"Have you and Detective Uchiha ever discussed your past?"

"Objection!" Tsunade slammed her hand on the table, "Relevance."

"If your honor will let me continue."

The judge nodded. "Over ruled"

"Have you told Mr. Uchiha everything about your past. "Of course!"

"Even your last name?"

"What? Of course!"

"I mean your real last name, Mr. Uzumaki." There was no gasp of surprise or shouting or any noise, just a blanket of silence. Naruto was in shock, how did they find out. Tsunade was able to get a pardon from the judge, so she wouldn't have to reveal any of that information.

"Mr. Uzumaki, you are under oath. Did Mr., Uchiha know you're last name was Uzumaki?"

"No. he didn't" Naruto's reply was almost a whisper.

"Why?"

"Objection! Relevance."

"Sustained. Watch, your footing Mr. Yakushi."

"Your Honor. I'd like to call a recess."

"You have ten minutes."

Tsunade nodded and gathered Naruto. They went back to her 'office' which was just a small office in the courthouse. She sat Naruto on the couch.

"Are you okay?"

"I should have told him the other day. I was going to but I couldn't"

Tsunade rubbed his back. "It'll be okay. He's coming to talk to you. I know it."

Naruto nodded. Tsunade stood up. "I'll be back." She left the room.

There was a knock on the door. "Coming." Naruto opened it and gasped.

~x~

"Do you need anything?"

Patrick Monroe shook his head. "I'm fine. Thank you for being so kind to me."

The officer blushed. "It's not a problem."

Patrick leaned down to her height. "I still really appreciate it."

She blushed deeper. "Turn around, please."

He sighed but did so. She unlocked his handcuffs. The last thing she saw was Patrick's smiling face.

~x~

Sasuke was pacing the hall.

"Sasuke?" The feminine voice made him jump.

"Sakura? What do you want?"

"Naruto has been through a lot. He doesn't like it when people know his name. He wants people to know him for him. Not what they think they know."

Sasuke sighed. "I'm not mad at him. I'm mad at me. He wanted to tell me the other day, but I didn't push it like I should have."

Sakura gave Sasuke a hug. "Well, go listen to him, you idiot."

There was a big crash and everyone ran to the room from which it came. Lying on the floor was the officer who escorted Patrick out, she was handcuffed. Ino rushed over and helped her sit up.

"He attacked from no where." She looked up into Sasuke's eyes. "He took my gun."

~x~

Naruto stumbled backwards as Patrick stumbled into the room. He closed the door and locked it. Naruto hit the desk and slowly walked around it, never showing his back to the other male. (3) Patrick chuckled darkly.

"Do you think a measly desk is going to protect you?"

Naruto didn't answer.

"You know, I never figured you were the type of man to be a whore." Patrick slowly circled towards Naruto. "I thought we could be happy together. I guess if I have to show you who you belong to."

Naruto pretty much bolted to the door, but was thrown to the ground before he could reach the door. He was straddled and Patrick pointed the gun at his face. "Move and I'll kill you."

Naruto's eyes widened and he laid perfectly still. There was no movement from either party for several minutes and just as Naruto was relaxing he felt a hand roam over his body. He stiffened in surprise and the movement stopped.

"Now, now. Don't be like that."

The hand came back and squeezed his hip. Naruto cried in surprise and tears came to his eyes. The tears kept coming and Naruto covered his face. He could only lie there and cry as the man above explored his body. He heard the rustling of clothing and couldn't hold back the tiny sob the escaped. He heard the man above him chuckle and move towards Naruto's belt. A crash made Patrick jump off Naruto and Raise his gun to the where the door had been kicked in.

~X~

Sasuke stood panting in the doorway.

"You didn't need to kick it in, ototou." Itachi said calmly.

Sasuke didn't respond, his gun was trained on Patrick.

"Patrick, you need to put the gun down and just let the cops take you. You aren't making this any easier." His lawyer was right.

Patrick laughed. "I can make this right." He pointed the gun at Sasuke.

"I just have to get rid of the problem."

A shot was fired and Patrick slumped to the ground. Sasuke threw his gun on the ground and ran over to Naruto.

"Are you okay?"

Naruto was staring at the dead body. "I don't know, I think so." He whispered.

"Let's get you to a hospital."

Naruto nodded. "Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El Fin.

I'm not done with the drama. I'll be adding another chapter. Hopefully, it'll be the last. This was originally going to turn out differently, but then I started typing and it turned into this.

(1) I have no court experience as I am not a lawyer, so this is based off what I've seen on Law and Order.

(2) Same as number 1

(3) The back is considered one of the weaker parts of your body. So when males fight or prey is trying to escape a predator, they try to never show their back. Also it's a sign of submission. I believe.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as they did the last.


	3. Chapter 3

OMG! I just read some of my sister's work. Holy crap. She's amazing. I feel incompetent. I also forgot to tell you, I have a DA where I post a lot of one shots and fan fictions I don't think are suitable for fanfiction(dot)net Check it out. Link is at the bottom.

Warnings: same as always.

Disclaimer: George had to go to work today, so I stole Itachi and Sasuke. He then called at lunch and said I had to take them back. I think he installed camera's when I was gone the other day.

Review replies:

XXAnnxWarnerXx: I'm so glad you like it. Originally Patrick wasn't going to die, but like I said, I started typing and strayed from my original idea.

cookie0monsta: ^_^. He probably wasn't to happy about being stalked either. Naru's always put in bad situations, I think. I love that! blossom work.

Missheartless: Oh thank you so much. I hope this chapter isn't as suspenseful. I don't want you to ruin your nails.

12Ang122: I hope you didn't strain your eyes. I also hope this chapter helps.

neworder: Yeah cause what would this story be without the drama? Yeah, it shall have a fluffy happy ending. So sweet it'll rot your teeth.

Oh, also you all get to find out why Naruto was hiding his name. Trust me though it's not epic or anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had fallen asleep. He was attached to only an IV and was going to be released the next day. Even though, he had talked to several different shrinks since Patrick Monroe was shot and killed five days before, he seemed just fine. Sasuke was worried though. He would suspect something, nightmares, flashback, PTSD, anything. But, Naruto had none of it. Sasuke himself was under investigation and was suspended with pay until it was over. Although, he had a courthouse full of witnesses, backing up his claims that Mr. Monroe was planning to harm him and others. Sasuke groaned and stretched as he stood up from Naruto's bedside to go get a cup of coffee. He heard rustling.

"Sasuke- wha-?" Naruto was sitting up as best he could and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I'm just getting some coffee."

Naruto shook his head. "Before you do, come here." Sasuke did. Naruto grabbed is face and studied it. He ran his thumbs along the dark circle sunder Sasuke's eyes,

"No, you are going to go home and sleep."

Sasuke opened his mouth to argue, but Naruto kissed his bottom lip quickly and he shut up. "I know, you want to make sure I'm all right, but trust me I am. Go home and sleep For me."

Sasuke groaned but gathered his stuff. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Naruto smiled. "Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura opened the door. Sasuke rushed in.

"Is he ok?"

"Well, hello Sasuke, I'm fine. Thanks for asking. Are you sure you don't want any tea? Okay then. Have a seat, why don't you."

Sasuke watched Sakura have a conversation wit herself.

"Would you please stop banging on my door at midnight? My neighbors are trying to sleep."

"Are you quite done?"

Sakura glared. "Do you get it?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah I got it. Now where is he?"

"Upstairs sleeping."

Sasuke relaxed and slid onto the couch. "Is the tea still up for grabs?"

Sakura nodded and rushed off, she came back quickly with a tray.

"What is up with Naruto's last name?"

Sakura sighed. "You already know my answer, why ask?"

"Figured I'd take a shot."

Sakura shrugged. "Well, it failed."

Sasuke leaned back. "Why did he call you and not me?"

"He wanted you to get some rest. He was worried."

"About me?"

"Yes. Now go home. I need sleep."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was under doctor's orders to stay in bed for two days. Sasuke decided to take him out on his first day of freedom in almost a week.

"Where would you like to go?" He asked the blonde.

"Well I haven't had ramen since this whole thing started. So, ramen?"

Sasuke shrugged. "It's all up to you."

Naruto beamed and grabbed Sasuke's hand. "I know a great place just down the street." Sasuke allowed himself to be pulled down the street, quietly listening to Naruto talk about nothing and everything.

~x~

They were seated and had ordered before Sasuke spoke up.

"I know you know what I want to ask."

Naruto sighed. "I guess. My father's name was Namizake Minato. He was the Ad Exec who committed suicide by jumping out of his office window."

Sasuke nodded remembering the story fairly well.

"Well after his death, Mom and I moved and we changed our name to Uzumaki, which was actually her maiden name. She apparently wasn't taking dad's death as well as she pretended because she stabbed herself in a grocery store the day before I turned eighteen."

Sasuke was silent, he stood up and slid in next to Naruto and gave him a light kiss.

"You are a very brave person."

"No more than you."

Sasuke laughed. "Probably so. But, I'm forced to be brave. You never had to be."

Naruto gave a watery smile as their food arrived. They ate in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura had started to tear up as she read the letter Sasuke has written.

"Why do you have to be gay?" She cried.

"Do you think he'll like it?"

"Like it? He'll love it!"

"Really?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Positive. There is no way he won't."

Sasuke released a breath of relief. "Okay. I'm trusting you, Sakura."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_They were walking down the street after Sasuke treated Naruto to another dinner. They passed a flower shop and Naruto smiled sincerely when he noticed a bouquet of orchids sitting in one of the vases._

"_That's my favorite flower." He said, pointing to them. "Do you have a favorite flower, Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke shrugged. "If I had to pick I'd say my favorite is the sunflower."_

"_Why's that?"_

"_My mother's favorite flower is a sunflower also."_

_Naruto 'hmm'ed. "My mother's favorite was a daffodil."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They sat in the restaurant quietly as Naruto read the note Sasuke wrote for him. Tears rolled silently down his face as he got closer to the end.

"Sasuke, I don't know what to say."

Sasuke just smiled. "There's more." He waved and a waiter brought over a huge bouquet of orchids and daffodils.

"Oh, Sasuke. They are beautiful."

"Yeas they are, but this one's my favorite." He held up a rose tied up with a ribbon and attached to the ribbon was -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Jewelry?"_

_Sasuke nodded. _

"_Well, one day I'd like to have a wedding ring. Something masculine but not overbearing. I'd wear a thin band if I liked it enough." Naruto took another sip of his drink._

"_What about you Sasuke? Would you wear jewelry?"_

"_Only my wedding ring. Of course it'd have to be a thick band and very very masculine."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- a ring. Naruto gasped,

"You were completely serious?"

"Yes I am."

"I could never say no." Naruto leaned over the table and kissed Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Naruto, **_

_**Of the thousand different ways I could start this letter I have to start it at one or the most difficult times in your life.**__**When we first met, you were being stalked by some lunatic, I hate to say it, but I could see why he was drawn to you, there's something about you that draws people to you, even me. I had to help because of this strange force. And when the madman kidnapped you, my breath was knocked out of me like a sucker punch to the gut. This attraction to you continued to grow. I started to worry that I'd become like that man, so I jumped at the chance to ask you out before such an atrocious thing happened. I felt on top of the world Everytime you agreed to dinner. Before I knew it, I had feelings for you. I didn't know if you did or not, but hoped for such a thing and when you kissed me back that night. I swear I could fly. I'm not sure if a letter is deemed appropriate for this situation, especially one that makes you relive such horrible memories, but this letter has one purpose and one purpose only.**_

_**Naruto, will you marry me?**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le FIN

In case, anyone's wondering. He said yes.

George says the ending isn't fluffy enough. I told him to go buy cotton candy if he wanted fluff. He threw a book at me. He's so abusive!

I'm not sure if I'm going to add any more chapter's. My lame-o lawyer says no, but he still thinks the moon is made of cheese.

Also, I'm starting a series of Naruto fanfics based on Disney movies. Like "The Wind Messenger" so let me know which movie and pairing you'd like to see next! Cause I think that some Disney movies can't be SasuNaru. Also there's some movies I won't do, period. (Like Fox and the Hound. Cause AshleetheDragon and darkalbino have both done amazing SasuNaru versions of that movie and there is no way I'm that good.)

Oh also look me up on DeviantArt

http(colon)(backslash)(backslash)lawless(hyphen)love(dot)deviantart(dot)com


	4. Chapter 4

To all my readers,

Thank you so much for reading my stories, and if you wish to read more of them, please check out my live journal.

You can search for it on the livejournal site, it is Confessions of an Otaku Jojo.

Thanks again!

-Jojo


	5. Author Notice

I have a very important announcement. Please go read my profile.

Thank you!


End file.
